<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pastel Princess by chaotically_cas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820928">Pastel Princess</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotically_cas/pseuds/chaotically_cas'>chaotically_cas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Fantasy, Tw mild cursing, fairy tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:53:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28820928</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotically_cas/pseuds/chaotically_cas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Cherry red hair <br/>Strawberry pink lips <br/>A crown atop her head <br/>A girl at her heart</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sylvia/Sherri "Cherry" Valance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pastel Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry this is short but it’s gaywhjdkdk</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once upon a time there was a beautiful princess who lived in a beautiful castle with a horrible controlling father who was forcing the gorgeous young girl to get married on her eighteenth birthday…</p>
<p>“But father! You don’t understand” Cherry pleaded. <br/>“What don’t YOU understand Cherry? You’ve known about this since you were s child” her father groaned, rubbing his head to fend off the incoming headache. <br/>“I know but father-“ Cherry started. <br/>“Enough Cherry. I don’t want to choose for you” her father sighed, getting annoyed. <br/>“Just chose. I don’t care” Cherry spat, storming away to her room. <br/>God did she hate being the princess sometimes. Sure it had yes benefits, but she didn’t want to be given away at merely eighteen. <br/>She sat down on her bed and looked in the mirror. <br/>She hated the way she looked. Not that she wasn’t gorgeous, but she hated her fancy dress. She hated her perfectly brushed hair. She hated her dainty makeup. She hated it all. <br/>“This isn’t fair” she whispered to herself, stroking her wavy hair. She knew that the guesses and possible suitors would be arriving soon but she did not want anything to do with it. She didn’t want to be married. Especially to some dumb prince. She wanted adventure. She wanted a life. She wanted to fall in love, not have a love pushed onto her. <br/>She stayed in her thoughts until she could hear the small chatter of a party down stairs. </p>
<p>“Well isn’t this a quaint little palace” Sylvia smirked to herself. She had somehow managed to sneak herself into the kingdoms palace for the royal party that was being thrown for the princess. Cherry Valance. <br/>Sylvia looked around in awe at the pastel palace. The ballroom was full of people in beautifully fancy gowns and suits. The chandeliers hung up high, sparkling in the large room's lights. It was something out of a book. And Sylvia was fascinated. <br/>Sylvia herself was wearing a glittery silver slip dress that perfectly mixed with the aesthetic of the room. She felt as if she was fitting in, the idea of that making a small smile spread across her face. <br/>She continued to look around the room until her eyes fell upon a beautiful stranger. <br/>The girl was leaning against the railing, looking down at the party and it’s people from the floor above. <br/>Sylvia smiled to herself and began to walk towards the grand staircase.<br/>As she gracefully climbed it, the girls eyes didn’t falter from the scene below her. <br/>“Whatcha doing up here?” Sylvia asked, greeting the girl. <br/>“You are not allowed to be up here” the girl gasped, turning towards Sylvia. <br/>She had the most luscious beautiful cherry red hair Sylvia had ever seen, and her eyes so green they looked like the emerald necklace she wore. <br/>“What are you doing up here then?” Sylvia asked, ignoring the accusatory tone of the red headed girl, leaning up against the banister next to her. <br/>“I don’t want to be down there” the girl hummed, resting her chin in her hand. <br/>“Why not? It’s beautiful” Sylvia grinned, looking down at all the dancing and laughing people. It was a sight to see. <br/>The other girl didn’t reply. She just kept staring, she looked torn up on the inside, Sylvia observed. <br/>“I’m Sylvia” Sylvia smiled, offering out her hand. <br/>The girl turned to her hesitantly. She looked at the rings on Sylvia’s hand and then slowly reached her own hand out to shake. The girl's hand was as soft as she looked.<br/>“Hello Sylvia” the girl smiled softly. <br/>“Cherry!! Get down here at once!” Sylvia heard a large low voice bellow. <br/>The girl quickly pulled her hand away “sorry that’s my father!” she apologized before running to dart down the same staircase Sylvia had just come up, leaving Sylvia dumb founded at the top of it. <br/>“Cherry? The princess” she breathed out in awe.<br/>Sylvia, a village girl with practically nothing of value, had just shook the princesses hand. “Wow.”<br/>Sylvia gathered herself and followed the princess down the stairs and watched as she entered the massive crowd of people. Drinking, dancing, and discussing. <br/>“Damn Sylv you really blew it huh” she groaned to herself, following the princess into the sea of people. <br/>Sylvia found herself nursing a glass of champagne and nibbling on a chocolate cookie. Usually she would have eaten like ten by now but she was distracted. She was watching the princess dance around the ballroom with all the possible eligible men. Some looking to be decades older than her. Sylvia scoffed at the idea. <br/>She now understood what the princess had meant <br/>Just then that got Sylvia thinking. Sylvia and thinking didn’t really mix too well. <br/>But nonetheless she found herself acting on said thoughts.<br/>She began to sneak up the staircase, which now had a few people scattered all up and down it, and made her way to the very top where she was talking to the princess earlier that night. <br/>She looked a deep breath and began silently starting to peek into rooms. She walked around the empty halls, opening doors, until she opened a door to a beautiful pink bedroom. She smiled to herself, she had found what she was looking for. <br/>The princesses bedroom. See, I told you Sylvia and thinking out didn't go well together. Because just then she was clearly not thinking. <br/>Sylvia found herself thumbing through the books in Cherry’s bookshelf. <br/>She found one that looked interesting, pulled it out, and began to read. <br/>She got through about half the hard covered book when she began to hear the noises of the party go completely silent. <br/>And pretty soon she heard the sound high heels clicking towards her. And just then did it occur to Sylvia how poor of an idea this was. <br/>“Shit shit shit” she cursed, shooting you from the comfy chair. <br/>She shoved the book back into its place on the shelf and looked around frantically for whatever she could do to not get herself thrown in the castle's prison. <br/>Yet she heard the door handle jiggle and pop open. <br/>“WHAT THE HELL-“ Cherry screeched. <br/>“Shh!!! Shh!” Sylvia begged. <br/>Cherry looked out in the hall alarmed and shut the door quickly locking it with the two of them inside. <br/>“What the hell are you doing in my room?!” she hissed. <br/>“Well, you see, I had an idea. But umm. It was a bad one” Sylvia laughed nervously. <br/>She saw the look of horror on the princesses face slowly turn into a small smile. <br/>“Sylvia, right?” she giggled out. <br/>“Pleasured, your majesty” Sylvia laughed, adding a bow for effect. <br/>“Oh stop that,” Cherry smiled “what are you doing here?”<br/>“I wanted to spend more time with you, princess” Sylvia shrugged, shrinking back down onto the dull pink chair. <br/>“You could have just asked” Cherry giggled with a cute smile spreading over her face. <br/>It was just now that Sylvia realized how truly beautiful the princess was. She looked like a painting.<br/>“I suppose. But where’s the fun in that?” Sylvia smirked. <br/>Cherry just rolled her eyes and walked over to her mirror, taking off her necklace and earrings. <br/>“I suppose” Cherry replied. <br/>Sylvia watched her in the mirror, looking at her fair skin and hair, she was a different type of sight. <br/>“Hey princess” Sylvia spoke without thinking. <br/>“Cherry” she corrected. <br/>“Hey, Cherry” Sylvia asked again. <br/>“Yes?” Cherry responded, still looking in the mirror. <br/>“Ya wanna run away with me?” <br/>The words came out of Sylvia’s mouth before she even knew what they were. <br/>Cherry spun around so fast it made the both of them dizzy. <br/>“What?” she asked, shocked. <br/>“Run away with me” Sylvia shrugged. Finding the words much easier to say this time. <br/>Cherry just stared at her wide eyed. She looked likr a deer in headlights, rightfully so.<br/>“Forget i-“<br/>“Yes” Cherry blurted. <br/>“Yes?”  <br/>“Yes.”<br/>And that night the two of them snuck out the palace doors and ran away to never return. <br/>And of course, they lived happily ever after.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>